Snow and Angels
by TaKoJi-ToMaTo
Summary: Someone in your life is there for a reason. Perhaps Flamon is there to be my angel in disguise?-- AU, Koukuya


Title: Snow and Angels  
Translation: N/A  
Series:Digimon Frontier  
Character(s): Flamon, Takuya K, Kouji M  
Rating: T  
Warning: Koukuya, (hint of?) Flakuya  
Summary: Someone in your life is there for a reason. Perhaps Flamon is there to be my angel in disguise? (AU)

_It's…. so cold. Where am I?_  
Blinking a few times, the strange creature looked up to the grey sky, where small white snowflakes fell to the ground lightly covered in snow. The streets were empty, leaving the small beast alone.  
Alone in the cold.  
Wrapping his petite (and shaky) arms around his naked torso, the digimon scanned the streets one last time, his emerald green eyes searching this way and that, left, right, and left again. Sighing, he made his way across the street and into an alley. It was dark, but it would suffice for now.  
To the left was a trashcan knocked over, the contents spilled onto the white snowy floor. Taking one last look at the mess on the floor, the digimon turned away from the trashcan and walked deeper into the alley, hoping to find some warmth. Maybe a guy sitting in front of a fire would be near, warming his hands and bundling himself in his slightly dirty green blanket.  
Unfortunately, five minutes of walking forced the digimon to lose hope, a little at a time.  
Sitting on a trashcan flipped upside down, the beast looked down at his cold feet.  
_Why do I never wear boots? Or at least a shirt? Maybe this is why it feels so cold…_  
A shuffle made the digimon shoot his head up in slight fear. He knew it wasn't a good idea to be alone in dark alleys, but it couldn't be helped. Standing up firmly as to not show anyone that he was afraid on the inside, the digimon balled his hands into fists and spoke. "Who's there? Why are you here?"  
"I should be asking you the same question, huh?"  
The digimon blinked a few times as the figure stepped into view. Wearing a red winter coat with a black scarf wrapped around his neck, the boy smiled as he touched the scarf. "You look cold. Would you—"  
"Uhm, I mean- ah…" the digimon flushed and let his head hang. "No, please… I'll be all right."  
The boy frowned. "It's the middle of winter. It's snowing. And I'm already wearing a coat." He took off his scarf and handed it to the digimon, a small smile on his face. "You can't tell me you're not cold; you're not even wearing a shirt!"  
The digimon looked up and stared at the scarf the boy was trying to share. Slowly closing his hands around the scarf, he found himself smiling as well. "Th—thank you… very much."  
"Hey, it's no problem." The boy replied. The warm smile remained on his face. "By the way, I'm Takuya Kanbara. Nice to meet you!"  
"Uhm…" the digimon froze for a second, not exactly sure where this was going. "I… I'm Flamon."  
"Flamon?" now it was Takuya's turn to blink. "You're not from here, are you?"  
"Err… sure, you can say that." Flamon replied, fiddling with the scarf wrapped around his neck.  
The smile on Takuya's face somehow grew wider, and he took Flamon's left hand. "You really are getting cold. How about you can visit my house? It'll be fun; I even bought hot chocolate!"  
Well, it was better than waiting for a strange man to start a fire inside a trashcan.

"Hot chocolate! My favourite!"  
Takuya took a long drink from his mug as Flamon blew on his cup for the umpteenth time. Immediately drinking the hot chocolate after Takuya cautiously handed it to him left a huge burn on his tongue.  
"So you went to the grocery store… just to buy hot chocolates?"  
"That's… part of the story." Takuya replied, taking another sip of his drink. "I… just felt like walking… but it was a good thing I ran into you, otherwise you would have froze to death!" Takuya chuckled at his joke as Flamon weakly smiled, glancing out the window.  
"A walk, huh? No one would have even thought about walking in weather like this…"  
"Well, it's just that…" the brunette paused for a moment, watching Flamon's eyes, which were still occupied with watching the snowflakes fall one by one. "I… I wanted to see someone."  
"Oh?" Takuya caught Flamon's full attention, and he turned to the boy, who was tinkering with his cup.  
"Y'see, there's this… childhood friend."  
"Childhood friend?"  
"Yeah, and… I mean, I known him for some years and… I guess… something happened. Something big. I can't stop thinking about him. He's constantly in my mind, and I can't bear to see him anymore because of the pounding of my heart—"  
"It… won't stop." Flamon mumbled.  
"I wanted to see him." Takuya whispered, before setting his cup down. "But, as usual, I chickened out. He'll never find out how I feel about him unless I tell him. I want to tell him. I don't want anyone else to let him know. I don't even care anymore…"  
"Care?" Flamon took a sip of his now lukewarm cup of hot chocolate.  
"I…" Takuya let his head hang. There was silence in the room for a short period of time before he spoke. "I don't care if he rejects me. I just want him to know how I feel."  
"You…" Flamon's face turned a slight red before Takuya raised his head in determination.  
"I love him."

"Wait, what?!"  
"You're gonna thank me later; quick! Put your coat on!"  
"Fla-chaaaannn~ Why do I have to do this now?"  
The digimon quickly turned to the brunette, who was "struggling" to put on his shoes. "Ah, c'mon. This would never get done if it were up to you! Plus, you said it yourself; you just wanted to let… uhm…"  
"Kouji." Takuya repeated for the third time. His face flushed as he finally got his shoes on his feet comfortably. "Kouji Minamoto."  
Flamon stared at Takuya for a moment before blushing himself, handing him his coat. "Look, Takuya. This is for your own good. You said you wanted to let this Kouji guy know how you feel, right?"  
"Well, yeah, but…"  
"I know it's out of curiosity, but letting him know does much better than just sitting here doing nothing." Flamon pointed out. "I mean, what if Kouji did like you? And both of you end up saying nothing?"  
"Then… he might be interested in someone else…" Takuya stopped short as the digimon sighed, handing the brunette his coat for the second time. The boy stared at Flamon, then the coat, and the digimon again as he took the coat, slowly putting it on.  
_I want to let him know how I feel…_ Takuya thought, as he and the digimon made their way out the door. _But I still have that slight fear of what would happen to me… if he discards my feelings._

"He still hasn't answered the door…"  
"I dunno, I thought you were supposed to knock on the door first."  
Trembling on the inside, Takuya stood in front of Kouji's house for at least ten minutes. His hand was balled into a fist and stood right in front of the door, debating whether to knock on the door or not. Flamon, behind the brunette in a large, black sweater, looked up to see a figure in front of the window. The digimon blinked and took a closer look by squinting his eyes, but still couldn't make out the figure.  
Finally, the window opened, and a boy emerged. His long and ebony hair blew with the cold wind, and he had himself wrapped in a rather large blue blanket. "Takuya?"  
The boy blushed deeply and looked up, finding Kouji in front of his window. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear the door—"  
"It's quite all right." Flamon found himself yelling for Kouji to hear. "Takuya didn't knock on the door anyways."  
The brunette turned to the digimon, a frown on his face as Kouji let out a small chuckle. He mumbled something under his breath (Flamon assumed he said something along the lines of "that's so like Takuya") before holding onto the window again, ready to shut it. "I'll let you guys in, just hold on a second."  
The window was shut and Takuya finally let his hand down, relieved he didn't have to knock on the door but turned to Flamon when he realized Kouji said he would actually let them inside his home. "Wha—I don't believe this! Kouji is about to find out—what should I do, I…"  
Flamon put his finger in front of Takuya's lips, ordering him to quiet down for a second. "Look, I don't really know what to tell you in a time like this, but the best advice I can give you is to just go for it." He slowly pulled his finger away and wrapped his arms around Takuya to comfort him. "I mean, what's the worst that can happen? If he loves you back, that's great, but if not…" he pulled away from the human and gave him a small smile. "Remember that if you love someone, you must let them go."  
"That's easy for you to say." Takuya said, his eyebrow raised, as the door finally opened.

"So… this is Flamon?"  
"Uhm… yeah, I suppose."  
"And you happened to find him outside?"  
"Yeah."  
"What were you doing out there to start with?"  
"I was, uh…. On my way home from the grocery store."  
"No." Kouji pointed to the digimon, who was struggling to take the sweater off. "I meant him."  
Flamon finally got the sweater off, thinking for a moment. "I… I'm actually not sure. Perhaps I fell from the sky?" Flamon let out a small, forced chuckle before he continued. "But this world sure is cold…"  
"This… world?" Kouji and Takuya stared at each other before Kouji spoke.  
"What are you looking at me like that for? I thought you KNEW he was from another… planet!"  
"I…" Takuya turned to Flamon once more. "I had no idea. But it explains no shirt and shoes… I think."  
"You think…" Kouji took another glance at Flamon and realized that Takuya was right.  
"Well, I thought he was rebelling some store. Y'know, 'no shirt, no shoes, no service'?"  
"That doesn't quite explain the tail, though…"  
Flamon sighed and took a look at Takuya, who was found slightly blushing. Turning to Kouji, Flamon spoke. "Y'know, I was found by Takuya in an alley. I thank him very much for that, but…" he scratched his head and took a quick scan around the house with his eyes before he continued. "Takuya and I had hot chocolate before we came here. He went to grocery store for some drinks, but apparently came here too…"  
"Oh?" Kouji turned to the brunette, who was blushing even deeper than before. Takuya turned away from Kouji as the raven-headed boy thought for a moment. "That explains what my dad was saying earlier."  
"Really?" Flamon thought out loud.  
"Well, he only said 'someone was here for me', but I assumed it was Kouichi. By the time I got to the door, no one was there. Then I tried calling him, but he said he was at home the whole time because it was too cold outside."  
"Oh." The digimon nodded and walked over to a couch Kouji gestured to so the three could sit. Takuya sat at the end of one couch, and since Flamon didn't want to ruin anything, he sat on the other side.  
"Sorry it's such a tight squeeze, I hope you guys don't mind too much." Kouji apologized, sitting in the middle. He turned to Takuya and crossed his arms. "Well, since you stopped by here but left, was there something you wanted to tell me?"  
Takuya was silent for a moment, still facing away from Kouji as Flamon sighed, his face buried in his hands.  
"Takuya, I've known you for a long time; you can tell me anything."  
"That's easy for you to say." Takuya finally mumbled.  
Kouji raised an eyebrow as Takuya finally had the courage to turn to his long-term friend, his crush, and spoke.  
"We have known each other for a long time. I remember when we met for the first time at school, and things seemed to have… I dunno, immediately click. We went through some hardships, and things happened in our lives where we needed each other, but… there was the best in everything. You're my everything."  
"You're everything?" Kouji lightly blushed as Takuya's eyes focused on a part of Kouji's face. He found himself inching near the raven-haired boy and his hands lay softly on Kouji's cheeks as he gave him a small kiss.  
"Kouji, I love you."  
Flamon finally smiled, his arms crossed as Kouji blushed a deep red. He started to shake a little and he finally thrust himself in front of Takuya, tightly wrapping him around his arms.  
"I… I never thought this would happen…" he stood there in that position for a moment, feeling his heart pounding, Takuya's hot tears on his neck, a burning sensation all over his body.  
"Uhm…" the digimon interrupted, scratching his cheek with his finger. "So, I assume that's a good thing?"  
"I…" Kouji finally pulled away and stared intently at Takuya, who was wiping away the last of the shed tears. "I told Kouichi awhile ago. When we first met, I figured it was what Izumi liked to call 'love at first sight'. You were very athletic. You were funny, and always knew what to say. You were beautiful… but I was forced to bottle up my feelings because I was afraid of what others would say… what my father would say… what you would say." Kouji's head hung and he turned away from the blushing brunette. "Kouichi's the only person who knows this but… I love you too. And I don't care who knows it, they'll have to deal with it from now on."  
Takuya blinked a few times and smiled, which made Kouji look up and smile as well.  
"You know, Takuya, you're cute like that." He stood up and bent down to give Takuya a kiss, this time, wrapping his arms around his neck. Takuya slid his tongue in Kouji's mouth as his arms wrapped around Kouji's waist, pulling him down.  
Flamon stood as well and stretched, a smile stretching on his face.  
_Well, looks like my work here is done._  
Kouji broke the kiss and looked up, taking a look at the stairs, then at Takuya, a grin on his face. "I have… something to show you. Mind if you come with me?"  
Takuya pulled back, his face red. "Oi, Kouji-chan!"  
Flamon chuckled and walked to Takuya as Kouji made his way up the stairs. "I think a 'thank you, Flamon, for making me do this' is in order, right?"  
"Sure thing." Takuya said, smiling and wrapping his arms around the startled digimon. "I couldn't have done this without you."  
"Hey, hey, it's no problem at all." Flamon replied, making his way to the door. "I gotta go, need to figure out how to get home, I suppose. Plus, I'm sure the two of you want some time alone."  
The brunette blushed and pushed Flamon more towards the door, but smiled and made his way to the steps, still looking at the digimon.  
"Y'know, Fla-chan, I'm not sure where you came from, but… you really are my guardian angel."

END:: I might redo this one? For the [failed] NaNoWriMo. If you be a digimon fan and you love to write, you should totally do it this November. X3~  
R&R, kthx~


End file.
